High School Stories
by erin1789
Summary: The students at Malibu High have stories to tell and secrets to spill. Will have mature content in future chapters. Mitchie Torres, Troy Bolton, Erin Smith, Shane Gray, Gabriella Montez, Miley Stewart, and Alex Russo.
1. Chapter 1: Mitchie

**Mitchie**

My first day at an all new school. I'm so horrified. As I walk up the steps to enter a perpetual hell, I catch people staring. They know I'm new. They know I'm not going to be a cool new kid either. I'm a loser.

I pass by a pretty brunette with an oddly familiar voice. She's standing with a dirty-blonde-haired girl and a dark-haired guy (who I have to admit, was kinda cute). She smiles at me. I smile back, then decide to do something brave. I turn to her. She smiles again, a slightly confused look on her face.

"Hi," I manage to stutter. I hold out my hand awkwardly. "I'm Mitchie Torres."

"Hi." she responds in that friendly, familiar voice. She shakes my hand. "Miley Stewart. This is Lilly and Oliver." Her friends wave. "You're new, I'm guessing."

"That obvious?" I say. She smiles yet again.

"Well, I've just never seen you before. Do you have a schedule?" I nod and hand her the folded up piece of paper. "That's weird." She shrugs. "You have the same classes as me." She hands me back my schedule. "Just follow me and my friends around all day."

"Cuz that's not weird." I joke. She just looks at me for a second and then bursts into laughter. Lilly and Oliver laugh too.

"You're all right, Torres." Oliver says. I smile and blush.

"Thanks." I shyly say.

"Girl, puh-leeze don't tell me Oliver just made you blush." Miley points at Oliver and raises her eyebrows.

"I'm just…not used to compliments. I only had one friend at my last school." I confided. "and when I went to summer camp, the only way I could make friends was to lie." I didn't know what compelled me to tell these three strangers this story, but they didn't look disgusted. Lilly had a sad face on.

"Well guess what? You just made three new friends." she said and pulled her blonde hair into a ponytail. "C'mon, let's go to homeroom. I heard Troy looks especially hot after winter break."

"Troy?" I ask.

"Troy." Miley and Lilly say in unison. Oliver rolls his eyes.

"Troy is the…hottest guy ever." Miley says. She links her arm around mine and we begin to walk. "He plays basketball and sings like an angel."

"He's dating this smart girl named Gabriella, but…Miley did you hear?" I notice Lilly's now linked herself around my other arm. I'm in the middle of what looks like an important conversation. Oliver walks behind us and pretends not to know what's going on. "Gabriella took some nudie pictures and sent them to Erin's ex-boyfriend!" Miley gasped so loud some turn and stare.

"What?!" she almost yells. We've stopped walking now. "Does Troy know?"

"I have no idea. But the rest of the school does." Lilly says.

"So where shall I find this pictures?" Oliver asks jokingly. Miley turns and smacks his shoulder. We're walking again.

"So wait…that must mean…" Miley starts, but she can't quite finish her sentence.

"That Louis Stevens is single again? Yes, that's exactly what it means." Lilly replies.

"Wait. What?" I ask.

"Louis was Erin's boyfriend. But they broke up over the break because of his drinking." I'm here for ten minutes and I'm already getting the E! True Hollywood Story about people I haven't even _seen_ yet.

We enter a classroom, which is already full of students. They're gorgeous. There is one student specifically that catches my eye. She's got long blonde hair, the color of sunshine and a smile that could light up any room. She's sitting next to another gorgeous blonde, and they're laughing and looking over at another girl. She's got long black hair and bangs. She's pretty, but she looks mean. She looks at the two blonde girls and gives them a dirty look. They roll their eyes and turn back to their conversation.

A gorgeous, tanned, light brown-haired guy stood up and high-fived another gorgeous, lighter-tanned black-haired guy. They laughed and sat at their desks. The gorgeous blonde who I first noticed turned and looked at the two guys, but turned away when they both returned the glance. The light haired one whispered something in the other guy's ear, and a worried expression came over his face.

I was glad I had Miley and Lilly to tell me what was going on at this school. Because I sure as hell couldn't figure it out.


	2. Chapter 2: Troy

**Troy**

I've never felt so much tension in a homeroom class than I did this morning. I notice that Erin and Claire are giving my girlfriend, Gabriella, weird looks. Erin then turns her attention to me, but quickly looks away when I gaze back at her. I look back at Shane, who's staring at Erin.

"Dude." I say and smack his shoulder. "I have something to tell you. I shoulda told you before, but it kinda slipped my mind." He leans in towards me and I whisper in his ear. "Erin and I hooked up over the break."

"What?" he looks shocked, and kind of sad. "I mean, what about Gabriella?"

"I know." I felt kind of bad. Only kind of, because Gabriella and I have been going through some rough times. She's become clingy and kind of demanding. She doesn't even hang out with any of her girlfriends anymore. She and Sharpay never talked like they used to. Sharpay had clearly moved on, whispering something to Miley and this new chick I've never seen before, with straight hair and bangs kind of like Gabriella's.

"So why did you guys, you know, _do it_?" Shane asked me.

"Uh, it just kinda happened. We started making out and then…" I clapped my hands together for emphasis. Shane smiled a little.

"So, uh, I wonder why Gabby hasn't come over to talk to you." Shane seemed desperate to change the subject. That was puzzling to me too. Gabriella was sitting in her regular seat in the back. She was texting urgently. She glanced up at me. There was a depressed look on her face. _What_ was up with everyone today?

I got up and sat in the seat in front of her, which was usually occupied by resident bad boy and douche bag, Louis Stevens. "Baby, what's wrong?" I ask her.

"I can't believe you're still talking to me." she replies, monotone. She puts her face in her hands.

"Gabby is it…" I start. I can't believe I'm about to say this. "because I hooked up with Erin?"

Suddenly, her face shoots up. There's anger in her stare. Uh oh. That definitely was _not_ it.

"WHAT?!" she screeches. The whole class turns their attention to her. Miley laughs a little.

"Babe, I…?"

"Don't!" she holds up her hand. "Don't talk to me." She gets up and moves to the back corner, in the same row as Claire, who is now staring at her. Erin is too, and her blue eyes connect with mine. She looks away, now staring down at her desk. At that moment, when I don't think things could get worse, guess who appears in the doorway?

"Sup bitches?" Louis enters the classroom. He has a thermos, which no doubt contains Jack Daniels. He takes a swig. His little bitch, wait I'm sorry, little friend, appears next to him. Nate Gray. Shane's cousin. He takes of the aviator sunglasses he's wearing and smiles at Miley. She smiles back brightly. He approaches her and she stands. The two begin making out against the wall. Lilly giggles into her hand. Oliver rolls his eyes. Sharpay looks proud. And the new girl just looks plain shocked.

"So, Gabs." Louis addresses Gabriella. "I like those pics you sent me. You might want to think of shaving the bush, though." The whole class laughs, except Erin, the new girl, and me. Gabriella reddens. She gets up and leaves the class, which is now up in hysterics.

"Bye babe." Louis says. "Call me. Maybe I'll show you mine since you showed me yours."

If there ever was a good time to use cliché metaphors, now would be it. Because the pot just called the kettle black.


	3. Chapter 3: Erin

**Erin**

The embarrassment I felt at that moment for Gabriella was undeniable. Sure, she sent nude pictures to my ex. But he was my ex. Why should I care so much? Claire had been telling me stories all morning about how Gabriella slept around. They were false, no doubt. Though Gabriella had an attitude, she would never intentionally cheat on Troy. But Troy would cheat on her. With me. Which makes me feel like a hypocrite, listening to my best friend talk trash about a girl who should feel no more guilty than I should. I think I was the one at fault.

It had been an accident. We got drunk and began making out. I had asked where Gabriella was, in hopes of exiting the situation. But Troy had told me that she was out of town. So I just continued. We'd done things that night I'd never dreamed of doing. Sure, Louis had done things to me I couldn't even describe, but Troy was different. It was almost too gratuitous to talk about.

Then there was Shane. Shane was kind of like Troy, except he was "religious". Though Shane always talked about how he had a purity ring, he did sleep with random girls. It wasn't all the time, but it did happen. It kind of broke my heart to know that he did these things. I've known him for so long and he used to be a good kid. He's wanted to rebel because his parents had been getting more and more strict, especially considering the way Nate had become. I knew I could show him a good time. So good, he'd never want to leave me. But it did seem as though he liked me. He kept glancing over at me, hope in his eyes. At least, I hope he likes me. I hope I'm not a goal for him.

I was a conquest for some guys. They often say if they get in my pants it was a miracle. I'm not a slut. What am I supposed to do? Sleep with them so they'll leave me alone? But then I'll be deemed "easy". In high school, even when you do the right thing, it's wrong.

Shane then approached Claire and I. He sat in an empty desk and looked at me.

"What are you doing this weekend?" Shane asked me. He seemed nervous. He definitely liked me. That was cute.

"Nothing good." I responded quietly. "I mean, I don't really party that much, so…"

"Neither do I. I mean, people say I do but I don't. I just really like spending a night at home." Claire snickered. Shane looked confused. "I'm serious. Look, before you wonder why I'm over here, can I ask you one thing Erin?"

"Sure. Anything." Troy was glaring at us.

"Will you go out with me on Friday?" He looked down at his purity ring, an object tainted and with a lost meaning.

"Um." I considered this, wondering if Shane just wanted a conquest. So I decided to ask him. "You're friend over there didn't put you up to this, did he?" We looked at Troy, who looked puzzled.

"No! No no no no." Shane laughed nervously. "I just…I think I like you. I mean, you're probably the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. I'm not part of that whole 'conquest' deal if that's what you're wondering." Claire rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"That's total bullshit." she said. "You're best friends with Troy who just happened to sleep with her. Who's he high-fived today? You?"

"No!" Shane said defensively. "I'm not in this to get anything. I just want to talk. To you." He looked back at me, sincerity in his eyes. "I just have always liked you, ever since we were little. It's just now I have the balls to ask you out. I don't like what Troy did. I think it was wrong. He took advantage of the situation. I want you to know that you aren't alone in this whole mess. I just want you to feel special."

My heart melted. I knew he had to like me, from the way he looked and spoke. His eyes were full of pain for me. His voice saddened by the fact that his best friend had slept with the girl he knew he liked. I had to say yes.

"I want to. But just to talk." I said, setting guidelines instantly.

"Yes. Just talking." he smiled.

Claire still wasn't convinced, but I was.


	4. Chapter 4: Alex

**Alex**

God knows I hate this place.

Our teacher finally decides to show up and tells everyone to sit and shut up. Psychology is definitely not my favorite subject. And perverted Mr. Michaels is not my favorite teacher. He turns and writes something on the board. Everyone continues talking.

Then the new girl comes and sits next to me. I'd noticed her hanging out with Miley and her stupid friends. The poor girl must've been scared off.

"Hi." the girl says. "My name's Mitchie." She holds out her hand. I suppose she wants me to respond.

I roll my eyes, annoyed.

"Alex." I refuse to return the handshake and Mitchie, which is a name I would give a cat, not a person, bashfully takes her hand back. "So how do you like this school? Feel empowered to be a slut yet?"

The girl seems shocked I'm talking to her like this. "Um, no." she says. "I'm just trying to be nice to you. You seem alone. I'm the same way. I always feel alone and since you're also alone, I thought we'd get along just fine. Guess I was wrong."

She stands to get up, but I stop her.

"Wait." I say. "Please, sit." I felt sorry for the poor girl. She seemed to get me. Because alone is how I am all the time. She sits back down and gives me a little smile. As I fumble for something in my purse, a notebook containing my diary falls to the ground. Mitchie reaches down at the same time and her eyes widen in terror.

"Please welcome to our class, Mitchie Torres!" Mr. Michaels says, enthused.

Mitchie locks eyes with me, disturbed, as she saw my greatest secret, one I could never write in words-just in little self-carved scars on my arm.


End file.
